


La petite maison hantée

by NojiFukari



Series: Résidence Riz-Curry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NojiFukari/pseuds/NojiFukari
Summary: La maison hantée, fameuse attraction présente dans toutes les fêtes foraines...
Relationships: Takuru/Haneki (ou pas lol)
Series: Résidence Riz-Curry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La petite maison hantée

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de menaces de la part de @CanardTeaChaud (lol) avec le thème "Hanté"  
Haneki est l'OC d'une autre pote je sais plus ton pseudo mais je t'aime quand même (@frenchmeganekun sur twitter)

« Si tu as trop peur, tu peux te tenir à moi. » sourit Takuru.

Haneki lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre. « Franchement tu sais quoi ? Si tu me touche, je te fais une clé de bras et je te jette par-dessus bord. »

La maison hantée, fameuse attraction présente dans toutes les fêtes foraines. Lidiya avait insisté pour y aller, et toute la petite troupe l'avait suivie. Sauf qu'une fois arrivé, il fallait monter par deux dans des petits wagons. Lidi était montée avec Hikaru, puis une sorte de guerre s'était déclarée avec Haneki qui refusait de monter avec le pauvre Reno qui avait fini par monter avec Emiko, le laissant seul avec... Takuru.

« Merde » pensa-t-il. Comment il avait pu finir avec cette grande andouille qui, depuis le début de l'attraction, ne cessait de lui faire des clins d’œil déplacés ? Finalement il aurait encore préféré monté avec cet imbécile de Reno.

Alors qu'Haneki était concentré à fusiller Takuru du regard, un homme déguisé en squelette sortit de nul part en hurlant, ce qui, d'habitude n'avait pas vraiment d'effets sur le garçon, le fit pousser un cri de terreur « HiiiiiiiyaaaaAAAAAA ! »

Le squelette avait presque sursauté en entendant le hurlement d'Haneki. Dans la panique, jeune homme s'était même agripper au bras de son voisin, laissant Takuru à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le fou rire.

Le petit wagon arriva enfin au bout de son parcours, sortant de la maison hantée. Haneki était à présent mort de honte. Avant de sortir du wagon, il adressa une dernière parole à Takuru sur un ton glacial :

« Ce qui s'est passé dans ce wagonnet, reste dans le wagonnet. »


End file.
